


You're Prefect

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::Can I request a bullets Gerard way imagine where the two of you are dating. One night you come home from a movie that your friend had to drag you to bc one of the girls going along was really rude to you all the time and she made a not-so-subtle comment about your weight. In reality you were not fat but not as skinny as you wanted to be. You come home all self conscience and stuff and Gerard makes you feel better. Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Prefect

“Come on it would be so much fun” your friend lauren begged you.

“No. You know I don’t like Britney! She’s rude!” You complain back.

“If she’s says anything rude. I’ll say something too her. Please I really want you to come. Bring Gerard! Don’t pay her any mind!” She begged back.

“Okay fine. I’ll go.” You said in defeat knowing If you didn’t go you wouldn’t ever hear the end of it.

You arrive at the theater you dragged gee along with you with the agurment of “if you don’t go im going to fight her” so he tagged along.

Just seeing her made your blood boil.

“Look who finally came out of hot topic! (Y/N) and Her boyfriend. Surpise there stuff even fits you!” She spit the words your way.

You felt Gee’s hands tighten around your waist.

“Fuck you Brittney!” You said trying to escape Gerards arms.

He turns to you face to face.

“Babe. Calm down you can’t fight her. You’d ruin your friendship with lauren. And she’d call the cops on you.

You know he’s right. You go sit down and have a lovely time watching the movie being sat as far away from Brittney as possible.

Once the movies where over you were saying your goodbyes to all the people you didn’t despise. When she opened her mouth again.

“You know I don’t know why your with someone like her, when you could be with me” she taunted towards Gerard.

“Well firstly Fuck off and second of all its because (Y/n) is stunning and not a stuck up bitch like you.” He say taking a step back and a drag off his cigarette.

Him Defending you made you blush.

“Bye lauren! I’m leaving” You and Gee get in the car. It was a very silent ride home. You let your thoughts get to you.  
Maybe she was right. Maybe you could lose weight.

Once you arrive home you jump out the car and walk inside without words to your boyfriend.

As soon as you shut the bedroom door you felt the hot tears roll down your face.

“Babe. Please come here” Gee said as soon as he realized what was going on.

He sat down on the floor with you.

“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He said pulling you close and wiping your tears away.

“She’s right gee. Why are you with me? I could lose so much weight. I’m not as pretty as the girls that I see look at you. She’s right” your sobbing got more and more rapid.

“Baby listen please. She’s the furthest thing from right. You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever had the honor to meet. You are the perfect size. I’ve seen you all different ways. Naked, dressed up, dressed down. And you still look stunning either way. You are my princess don’t let what she says effect you.” He kisses your forehead.

“Please Calm down I don’t want you to have a panic attack” he said rocking you back and fourth. He began humming your breathing slowed down and after awhile your sobs stoped.

“You’re too good to me” you say looking up at him with puffy eyes.

“It’s because I love you more than anything baby girl, Let’s go to bed.” He said placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

He always did make you feel like a princess.


End file.
